Sparrowheart
Sparrowheart 'is a brown-and-white tom with white paws. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 14 moons (1.17 years) Names Kit: Sparrowkit Apprentice: '''Sparrowpaw '''Warrior: Sparrowheart Family Mother: 'Ambermoon '''Father: 'Cloudheart Education 'Mentor: 'Stormcloud Book Appearances '''Living: ''A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *He has SkyClan blood through AdderfangRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Millie,. Mistakes *His parents are great-great nephew and great-great aunt, and the author apologizes.Revealed by the author Character Pixels Sparrowheart.kit.png|Kit version Sparrowheart.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Ambermoon: 'Father: ' :Cloudheart: 'Grandmothers: ' :Brightheart: :Ivypool: 'Grandfathers: ' :Cloudtail: :Bumblestripe: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Frostfur: :Princess: :Millie: :Whitewing: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Graystripe: :Birchfall: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Nutmeg: :Willowpelt: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Jake: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Jackie: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Crystal: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: Aunts: ' :Whitewing: :Sunstripe: '''Uncles: ' :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Brightpelt: '''Great-Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dovewing: Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Half-Uncle: :Stormfur: Great-Great Uncles: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ambermoon: Great-Great Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Half-Great-Great Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Half-Great-Great Aunts: :Ruby: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Ravenpaw: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Brindleface: :Cinderpelt: Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: ' :Firestar: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Frostfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Daisytoe: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Ferris: :Whiskers: 'Cousins: ' :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Cloudheart: :Brightpelt: :Sunstripe : :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Stonefoot: :Sootpelt: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Sparrowpaw :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Ceremonies Sparrowheart's Warrior Ceremony 'Foxstar: '"I, Foxstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Sparrowpaw: '"I do." 'Foxstar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowheart. StarClan honors your dedication and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Sparrowheart! Sparrowheart!" Reference, ''The Dark Secret, ''chapter 2 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Minor Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters Category:Warriors